Right By My Side Dance Central Love Story
by stacey-brighteyes
Summary: In the 9th grade A new student goes to a new school and a girl helps him around and they become really close within their 10th grade year they realize they have more feelings not just friend feelings read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hii my name is Stacey and I am writing my stories on mobile because I have a really big family and the computer is being used before I can get to it but umm I'm new so I might not be such a good writer but I will try to get better with your reviews and also I have a crush on this cartoon character named Glitch from dance central well its not a crush I just think he is soooo adorable so this is a Love Story about him I hope you enjoy and if you want to be in say so but you cant have glitch! ; another DC character

* * *

**Stacey POV**

My name is Stacey I am walking to the school's bus stop i am in the 9th grade and i am 15 years young, I hated school for only one reason the teachers; I dont have much of a problem with the work cause when it comes to me its easy as crap but its their attitutde and there is one reason why I love school.. The people.. they love me because im pretty and my personality and thats it that makes me popular I guess but when i say do something they do it; its like im the queen of the 9th Grade colony...

I just made it to the bus stop and 5 minutes later the bus arrived as i walked on the bus people were greeting me with a "Hii Stacey" or either "I saved you a seat" I be nice and take the seats with them and have a nice conversation and while we were on our way to the school the bus stopped at a stop that we have never stopped at before i looked at the house which was huge and saw this Korean looking kid walk onto the bus he had on a green shirt, black pants rolled up a little with green suspenders hanging off on his sides had green eyes and had black hair with a green streak in his hair I must admit he is so sexy i stared at him while he walked to the back of the bus i thought to myself "I hope he is in our grade"

We got to school in first period which was History and i saw the kid that was on the bus walk in with the principal i couldnt help but stare again and drool a little until my bestfriend Kyra snapped me out of it "This is our new 9th Grade student Glitch treat him with respect but we need someone to help him around the school so he wont get lost" the principle said and left and Glitch stood in the front of the room "Alright so who would like to show this gentleman around" the teacher asked scanning over the classroom "Me i would like to" i said with my hand raised and wiggling in my seat "Alright, Glitch go have a seat beside Stacey, stacey raise your hand so he can know who you are" i raised my hand and he walked over and took a seat I flashed a smile that i rarely smile and he flashed a cute smile back at me i dont even smile the way i did for the yearbook.. Class time ended Half hour later and the bell rung to go to the next class So i waited for Glitch to get his things together so we can walk to the next class i was feeling awkward because it was no conversation but i decided to say something"so what are your talents" i asked still walking and stopping at the water fountain for a sip "i can break dance and im really smart with technology" i nodded my head in amazement "wow thats cool i can dance a little but not what you can do though" i said and i made him chuckle a little bit and i giggled "what are you laughing at... cause i cant break dance" i said with a huge smile on my face but not like i did earlier in first period "no im laughing at the way you said it" he told me laughing again "ok then Glitch" i said putting more emphasis on his name we laughed again "Is that all you can do.. dance" he asked looking at my hourglass figure "I can sing to" i said looking away from him cause i was blushing at the way he was looking at my body i saw some boys in our grade was jealous because how i was acting towards Glitch but oh well and we walked into second period which was Science I hated that subject but i had good grades in it I had an empty seat beside me so i told Glitch to sit beside me and he did and Science was getting boring as usual and i pulled out my phone (Samsung Galaxy S3)

AN:I had to say which type because sometimes everybody be thinking that iPhones are always the type of phones that authors use and i dont like iPhones because everybody has one let me shut up and get back to the story

and i started to play Candy Crush after i lost all of my lives i took some pictures of me and Glitch and put them on Instagram and i got 14 likes because some people were on there phones too some girls commented and said "aww yall would be soo cute together" and some boys were like "no they wouldnt cause we will" and all of that i chuckled and put my phone down and smiled at Glitch i have a feeling later on in the year we will be more than friends. Class was over and it was time for lunch we had nasty slop food it taste like dog food i went to get a bag of chips at tge snack machine with Glitch because he said he didnt wanna be alone in the lunchroom without me cause he didnt make no other new friends yet "you want something" i asked getting some money out my back pocket "no i dont wanna ask for much" he said "ugh boy its alright i dont mind, what you want" i asked him looking deep into his green eyes while smiling "i want salt and vinegar chips, snicker bar and a bottle of water" he said looking into my eyes with a smile, i laughed a bit "ok thats all you had to say" i got what he said i gave him his stuff and locked arms with him and we walked back into the lunchroom; the whole lunchroom got quiet when we came in and some girls awwed when they saw we had our arms locked an some girls didnt because that half like Glitch and they gave me death glares when i didnt care i tried to find my bestfriend Kyra and finally i found her and i ate with her "hey sissy pooh" he said getting her taco salad on her fork to eat it "hey" i said sitting down and unlocking arms with Glitch "wait hold up i saw you, you had your arms locked with Glitch ... What did i miss" she looked up after she put her fork down "nothing" i looked at him and saw he was about to open his snicker and i snatched it "hey what was that for" he looked up and i laughed "why would you eat sweets first thats backwards" i looked at him "thats just me give it back" he tried reaching for it while i was pulling it away from his direction "no not until you finish your chips" i laughed while he moved away "but thats not fair" he said sounding like a 5 year old giving a puppy dog face "uggh ok here you go" i gave him his candy bar back slamming it into his hand "what are you doing this weekend Kyra" i opened my bag of chips "shoot nothing" she said wiping her mouth "what about next week" i ate a chip "nothing" she looked at me with a sad expression "this is some bullshit throw a damn party" i said and looked at Glitch while he looked at me and he caressed my thigh which turnt me on and i blushed and hit his hand away and he laughed "well ok then but where though" she looked at me with a serious face i thought to myself and had an idea "at my house my parents wont know cause they will be away on business" i looked at Glitch who was about to was about to eat his candy and i snatched it and looked it his bag to see if he finished and gave him the candy back "wait recall on that party we should do it in 11th grade what if it goes out of control and people call the police on us our parents would beat our asses" she was saying looking serious again "omg ok we can wait but dammit we having a party" i said banging on the table "so it looks like yall can be more than friends" kyra said being messy and i blushed and looked away "Well i dont know" he said looking at me... The bell rung that meant lunch was over and we had to change classes the day passed quick and it was time to load the buses me and Glitch got on the bus together and sat together "So wanna hang out in a few minutes after we get home" i looked at Glitch and smiled "I cant sorry but i can give you my number though" he flashed a smile and i giggled and we exchanged numbers i put my head in his neck and sighed "whats the matter why we cant hang" i asked looking up at him with my head still in his neck "because i just cant tell you right now but i will later on in our friendship" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder my heart felt warm and i smiled big "ok" we was silent for the rest of the ride his arm still on my then he got of the bus my heart got cold and it was my turn to get off the bus so i got home and ran upstairs threw my bookbag on the floor plopped down on my bed and sighed with a frown on my face and then i smiled at the thought of we didnt live to far away and we got eachothers number

* * *

Soooo how was it what do i need to add what do i need to change i NEED your reviews have a nice day my peeps , PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASR :P


	2. Chapter 2

So I have some reviews and I had all of them talk about grammar. So I went back and changed grammar mistakes and I got another review that REALLY helped me so also I am changing the script from book form to play form because I am getting myself confused with the book form you will see what I am talking about

* * *

**Five Months Later**

**Stacey POV **

It has been Five Months since Glitch has joined our school and he still did not want to hang out which I found weird because during the Fourth Month of him being here he said that he has a crush on me but I do not believe him. Because when I catch him after school I try to have a conversation but all a sudden he is in a rush to leave so I brush it off and go home and do homework. It was a Saturday, My mom and dad were at work and I was at home doing chores and as soon as I got finished my Grammy called the house I ran for the phone and I answered

Me: "Hello?"

Grammy: "Hello?"

Me: "Hello. Grammy?"

Grammy: "Oh, Stacey dear I asked your mother if you could come over and help me clean around the house a bit, Is that ok with you?"

Me: "Sure Grammy I can help, anything for you!"

Grammy: "Alright take the subway I do not want you walking all across town"

Me: "Alright Grammy be there right away bye love you!"

And with that I hanged up the phone went upstairs changed my shorts into my grey sweatpants, my tank-top into a long sleeve pink Aeropostale shirt and threw on my favorite white Airbrushed hoodie with pink and black words and little bit of Glitter around the words, It had my First and Last name on the back and my Initials on the front and I took off my fuzzy socks off and put on regular socks and put my pink and white Jordan's on. I combed through my black hair with red ends which the Length was in the middle of my back and put it in a messy bun and ran through the house blew out all candles and turned off all lights. I grabbed my cell phone off the charger from in my room and my pink HK (Hello Kitty) lanyard with my house key on it. I set the alarm and went outside and stayed until it was completely set I checked the time it was 3:05 put my key in my sweatpants pocket to were the lanyard was dangling out I walked a good bit to the subway and when I was halfway there I ran because I was getting Chubby off Ice Cream and Chocolate Chip Cookies. I finally made it to the subway and I squeezed through a crowd of people who was cheering and I heard the man speaking on the microphone says "Give it up for the Hi-Def Crew!" that is when I heard "Daft Punk-Technologic" (and the Dance is on Hard from DC2) so I was guessing they were a dance crew I squeezed through fast to catch a quick Glimpse of the dance they were doing. After I finally squeezed through I was in the front shocked and mad at the same time. I waited until the song was over and I ran for the train I wiped a tear from my eye that was about to escape. When I got rid of the tear about to escape I was pulled back by Glitch I was so mad I forgot where I was supposed to go. I looked at him like really

Glitch: "I'm Sorry" **he held my hand and I pulled it back**

Me: "You should be because you lied to me"** I yelled as I made attention on us I was beginning to walk off and I was stopped again**

Glitch: "Will you let me explain"** he begged and pleaded looking in my eyes**

Me: "Now is not the time, Bye Glitch" **I said calmly**

I ran into the train and took my seat and the train began to take off as I looked at Glitch stand there sad and dumbfounded. A lot of thought were in my head Mainly I thought maybe this is why he did not want to hangout he wanted to put on a show for these people I tweeted to twitter about how I was feeling. I was silent for the rest of the train ride. Even my mind was on mute.

* * *

So how was it this time because I was watching out for grammar a lot I was re-reading everything to make sure oh thanks for the reviews!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

I have a review that totally changed my mood some chick had the audacity to say that i couldn't have glitch because he is hers and then said my story is junk,** FIRST OFF THIS BOY IS NOT REAL HE IS MADE OUT OF FUCKING PIXELS FOR JESUS CHRIST YOU NEED TO GET YOU A BOYFRIEND IF YOU ARE CRAZY IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU NEED JESUS I BET YOU WILL STAY SINGLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I BET YOU ARE TOO FOCUSED ON THIS BOY THAT IS MADE OUT OF PIXELS INSTEAD OF FINDING YOU A REAL LIFE BOYFRIEND ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU ARE CHILDISH YOU GOT SOME NERVE TO COMMENT IRRELEVANT SHIT ON MY STORY AND GLITCH IS NOBODY'S BECAUSE HE IS NOT REAL... AND SECOND OF ALL I SAID CLEARLY, PLAIN AS DAY THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND SO WHAT IF ITS JUNK, ITS JUNK JUST LIKE YOUR COMMENT BTW IM DOING THIS STORY FOR FUN NOT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM WHICH I DONT I JUST THINK HE IS CUTE TO BE A CARTOON AND I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS BECAUSE I WAS BORED! YOU ARE IRRELEVANT NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR 2 CENTS IN ALL YOU WILL DO IS SIT BEHIND YOUR COMPUTER OR CELL PHONE AND TALK CRAP YOU ARE A KEYBOARD KILLER!**

_ and to the others reading this I'm sorry and i bet you think i am taking this too far but i cant stand girls like that i be reading other fan fictions and see hate talking about their stories are terrible my opinion is if you don't like the story don't read it don't leave any disrespect and leave that comment box alone for the people who like the story_


End file.
